Porky Minch
Porky Minch (also known as "Pokey Minch" due to translation error) is a major antagonist in "EarthBound", and the main antagonist in "Mother 3". He first appeared as a frightened little boy who did nothing to help his friend or his brother, then as a high priest of Carpainter's Happy Happyist Cult, then Giygas's general, and finally the king of the vast Pigmask Army. Role in the games EarthBound After the Meteor strikes the village of Onett, Porky is charged by his parents along with Ness to look for his brother, Picky. Once they find him, an insect named Buzz Buzz appears from the Meteor and tells them that a great evil is coming, and that a group of heroes will save the world, Porky convincing himself that he isn't one of them. After fighting a Starman, the group leaves Porky and Picky home and he isn't seen for a long time. Porky is next seen as the high priest of the Happy Happyist Cult led by Carpainter, kidnapping Paula and sending two cultists to attack Ness. When the cult is disbanded, he and his father become business consultants for Geldegarde Monotoli in Fourside, forcing Jeff Andonuts's father, Dr. Andonuts to build his evil machinery. When confronted by Ness, Porky escapes in Monotoli's chopper and crashes in Deep Darkness, again dissapearing for a long time. He is finally seen in the Cave of the Past alongside Giygas itself, fighting inside a spider-mecha (identified as "Heavily Armed Porky"). In the final moments, he releases Giygas from the Devil's Machine and watches, but Paula's prayers destroy the evil force once and for all, forcing Porky to escape through time. His last message came through Picky as a taunting letter to Ness saying "Come and get me, loser! Spankety, spankety, spankety!". Mother 3 In Mother 3, Porky returns as the king of the vast Pigmask Army, a whole army of soldiers with pig-shaped masks. However, due to extense time-travel, his body aged incredibly fast into a fragile, old man, while still keeping his 13 year old mind. He also kidnapps Dr. Andonuts to construct his machines and weaponry, along with a bed-like mecha to enable his movements and attacks. He begins creating hideous animals called "chimeras" to serve him, while tricking Tazmilly Village into becoming new soldiers for his army and new citizens of New Pork thumb|300px|right|The final battle with Pokey / Porky from Mother 3City (all out of sheer boredom). After Lucas' mother, Hinawa dies, and his brother, Claus goes missing, Porky finds him and brainwashes him into becoming his general, telling him to pull the Seven Needles to awake the Dark Dragon. However, Lucas manages to corner him beneath the Empire Pork Building and defeat him. After his defeat, he isolates himself inside the Absolutely Safe Capsule, where he lies to this day, unable to leave, unable to die, unable to accept defeat. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Brawl, Porky is a boss fought in the Ruined Zoo stage after escaping his Pig King Statue. After Lucas escapes, Ness appears and destroys it with a PK Flash. Porky then appears from inside the statue and attacks using his bed mecha (to which he is bond by a glass vial, presumably the Capsule). His attacks involve a multiple stab with his mechanic claws, many kinds of lasers, and Mini-Porkys that detonate with proximity. Even though he keeps his pace, both ultimately defeat Porky, whose mecha falls to the ground in malfunction. He returns in the Great Maze area, where he must be fought again to open the door to Tabuu. It's unknown if Porky is working for the Subspace Army, but it is said by many sources that he is actually a general under Tabuu. Personality Porky was already a bratty little kid before meeting Giygas, but after he met the evil influence, he became even more tactical and cruel. He became less friendly and caring only for the sake of temptation, getting even colder and colder until he no longer cared about the world or humanity at all. After he aged, he kept his immature mentality while also having the experience of an old man, abandoning any possibility of forgiveness and accepting his evil fate. When he isolated himself in the capsule, Porky apparently still believed that he'd win, as when you examine Porky during the end, it says that the "round object wobbles with glee." Trivia *It was stated by many sources that even if the world comes to an end, Porky would still survive inside the Absolutely Safe Capsule. *When defeated in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the sound he makes when the final hit is dealt is similar to Mother 3's Ultimate Chimera's roar. *In Mother 3, Porky is clearly seen aged and old (he states that he is around 1.000 or 10.000 years old), but in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he looks a lot younger than in the original game if one observes the capsule. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kid Villains Category:Bullies Category:Power Hungry Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Time-Travellers Category:Old Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Dictator Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sociopaths